Putting the Pieces Together
by Antiva165
Summary: Working on the ship as one of Three head doctors is a whirlwind but meeting Lord Frieza for the first time sends me through a completely different storm.
1. OC Profile

Name: Yuna (Dark River)

Species: Icejin/Frost Demon

Gender: Female

Relationship Status: mateless

Looks

Height: 5'2"

Horns: elegantly splits at top into two points, goes back and slightly out

Eyes: neon green

Bio-Plates: neon green

Locations:

-Top of the head

-Upper Chest

-Back of the hands, wraps around wrists, continues up outside of arms, and stops at elbows

-Front of thighs and stops just above the knees

-From ankles to just below knees

Skin:

-pale light blue

-Lips are a pale navy blue

Tail:

\- Goes about two and a half feet past feet

-The part covering the end of the tail goes about a quarter of the way and is a dark navy blue

Body figure:

-Icejin don't breast fees so they have no breasts

-Has an hourglass shape

-Slim

-Face has delicate features

Exoskeleton- white

Locations:

-Around bio-plates on the head chest, arms, and legs

-Does not cover hands, feet, stomach, lower back, tail, undersides of arms, and back of the knees

Other:

Has two other forms

Second Form:

-Increases hight to 5'3"

-Loses most of exoskeleton

-Bio-plates become larger and are lined my exoskeleton

-Tail becomes smooth and fades to navy blue at the tip

Third and final form:

-Loses all of exoskeleton

\- Loses most bio-plates. What remains are on the back of the hands and wrap around wrists, top of the head, chest, and just above the ankles and wraps around

\- Elegant navy blue lines are all over her pale light blue skin

Anything not mentioned does not change

Personality: cool, calm, smart, observant, quiet, loyal, adventurous, kind

Extra:

-Probably the fastest Icejin

-Not physically strong


	2. The Beginning

The nurses and I, the head doctor, were rushing around the med bay, preparing for the first wave of injured soldiers to come in. Lord Frieza decided to destroy another planet that didn't give him what he wanted. What he wanted, I couldn't say. All I cared about was saving the lives of the people who came into my med bay and supporting my mother and little brother as those were the main reasons I was here.

All of a sudden I heard the voice of the captain from the retrieval team in my ear. "Dr. Yuna we're coming in hot! Be ready!" His voice was urgent with the stress of the situation.

"Copy That," I replied. I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention. "They're coming. You all should know the drill by now."

"Yes Doctor!" They all replied in unison. A few seconds later the doors of my med bay slid open. The retrieval team came in with stretchers and quickly transferred the injured soldiers to the waiting beds. The nurses rushed to their stations as soon as the retrievers were out of the way. Captain Arka, the leader of the retrieval team, came over to my station with one of the worst injuries out of this group.

I quickly thanked the Captain. He nodded in response and rushed out the door back to the battle field. The patient in front of me was screaming in pain so I gave him a sedative to make him fall unconscious so he wouldn't feel the pain while my assistant, a tall, lanky, murky brown man, was hooking up the machines to monitor the patient.

I focused on him to assess the injuries to find that there was a large chunk of flesh missing from the patient's side along with a completely shattered forearm. "Orlais, take care of his arm. I'll deal with his side."

"Yes ma'am," my assistant answered. With another look a the patient's side I knew I was going to have to replace his missing flesh so it would give him better chances of returning to active duty.

"I need flesh putty." I said to one of the nurses on standby. I skillfully removed any debris from the wound and sanitized it causing the man to wither in pain but he stilled rather quickly because of the sedative.

A steel jar of flesh putty was placed next to me. Flesh putty could be used for various purposes such as stoping bleeding and replacing missing flesh permanently. I stuck my gloved hands into the fake flesh and molded it to the man's side. The putty absorbed the blood and formed to the man's side. I started stitching the flesh to the patient so it stayed there and wouldn't come off if he started moving around again.

I heard my name being called by a nurse not too far from me. "I got this Doc, go help them." Orlais said. I nodded and was at the nurse's side that called me instantly.

"Status?" The patient was being held down by other nurses.

"He started having a seizure and I don't know what to do!" The nurse said panicking. I immediately started feeling the back of the man's head and found a soft spot.

Knowing the problem I looked at the nurse. " put him in a medically induced coma and he will be fine for now."

Four hours of organized chaos, dealing with injuries from two more waves of patients and another half hour tending to minor injures, I was almost done. All I had left to do was check on all of my patients one more time and do my report so I could rest.

I finished my report and no one had come to pick it up; I sighed and decided to wait a little while. Still no one showed up. I picked up the papers and headed out of the med bay to drop off the papers myself. I went to Dodoria's office to find it shut down and locked. Across the hall Zarbon's office was in the same condition. Figures that they would forget to send someone out to collect all the reports on today's events. I guess I'll go to Lord Friza's office and see if he is still up.

Now i have never met Lord Frieza in person before but I have only been working on this ship for a few months. I quickly reached his office which was close to the other offices but far enough away not to be bothered by everyone else. The control pad for the door was on which meant the room was still in use. I pressed the buzzer on the door pad and a few seconds later the door slid open. I stepped into the large open room that had a giant outward curved window. I saw the back of Lord Frieza's hover chair and his tail was falling out the side. I bowed respectfully. "Lord Frieza."

"Why are you here so late in the night cycle?" He sounded irritated and had yet to look at me.

"To deliver the status reports of the soldiers in my med bay." I still had my head bowed but I heard movement and assumed he turned to look at me.

"Your med bay?"

"Yes sir. I am Dr. Yuna. Captain of Med Bay One."

"At ease Dr." I looked up at Lord Frieza. We observed each other. I was in a clean lab coat thar was buttoned up and split in the back for my tail which was resting on the floor, curled around my feet. Lord Frieza was fully facing me. He was in battle armor with black spandex beneath. He also had a glass of red wine in his hand. "I wasn't aware there was another of my kind aboard."

"I've been working on this ship for a few months." Lord Frieza had a small smirk on his face.

"It's rare to find a female Icejin after the genocide. What are you doing here?" Lord Frieza seemed a little curious but it was hard to tell with the smirk on his face.

"I decided to put my skills to use and what better place than an army?" He seemed to think for a moment.

"Put the reports over there." He gestured to a desk already filled with papers. I lifted my tail off the ground and let it sway behind me as I walked. I could feel Lord Frieza watching my every move. I put the papers on the desk then moved near the door. I rested my tail on the ground again and halfheartedly swept it in front of me.

Lord Frieza narrowed his eyes at the movement then went back to his smirk. "You are dismissed Dr. Yuna." He basically purred my name.

I bowed my head, "Good night Lord Frieza." I turned and left the room. I think I may have just found a potential mate. The same thought must have crossed his mind as well based on the way he said my name.

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think and if you are interested in more. Have a good time everyone!

P.S. I don't own Dragon Ball Z, just my OCs used in the story and the idea that inspired it.


	3. The Ginyu Force

When Lord Frieza said Female Ice Jins were rare he wasn't lying. About six years ago our planet was attacked by another species to wipe us out. Saying something like we were too strong so they needed to eliminate us. They went after the female Ice Jins because we tend to be weaker then the males of our kind.

My mother and I were lucky to survive by fleeing to the Forsaken Mountains. We met two other females who were also fleeing, they were sisters. My mother kept us alive mostly because she knew what was ok to use for various purposes such as eating or using on injures. A few weeks later the mate of one of the sisters found us and told us they had managed to defend against the invaders. They were able to get rid of them and we were happy until we learned of the destruction our race had endured.

I woke up to the sound of beeping coming from my alarm. The ship ran on a standard 24 hour cycle. I dragged myself out of bed and looked around my room.

I had a decent sized bed that could hold two people up against the wall with purple sheets. Next to the bed was a side table with my ear piece that I could use to communicate with everyone. There was also my lanyard with my key card on it which gave me access to different parts of the ship. The opposite side of the bed that wasn't pushed up against the wall had a half wall separating my sleeping area from my office for privacy. At the foot of my bed was a trunk that held all my clothes which only consisted of lab coats.

Across from the trunk was a door that led to a small private bathroom. That wall continued to the other side of the small room and housed steel shelves with many herbs that were used for various purposes. Now on the other side of the half wall you could see my desk which was facing away from where my bed would be and towards my door that opened into the hallway. On the wall to the left of my desk was a door that connected to my med bay.

I did my morning routine which consisted of a short shower and other hygiene habits. I pulled out an altered lab coat and went through the conjoining door.

Orlais was already up and checking on the patients. He would make a good doctor someday but he still had a lot to learn. Since he was of no significant rank he has to share quarters with others and I consider myself lucky to have a private room. "Good morning Dr. Yuna."

"Good Morning Orlais. Status report?" I asked.

"Everyone in here are stable. The ones in the recovery room across the hall just need to be checked out one more time or stay for an extra night." Orlais informed me. The patients with only minor injures but still required overnight supervision stayed in the recovery room along with anyone who were not in critical condition.

I nodded, "what surgeries am I going to be doing today?"

"There is the one you had to put in a coma, a broken spinal cord, and the patient on life support."

"Prepare the patient on life support first. I expect a status report when I get back."

"Yes ma'am! I'll prepare one of the private rooms immediately." Orlais bowed and got to work.

I left the med bay and went to the mess hall which was towards the center of the ship for everyone's convenience. I got a tray of food which was nothing special but not terrible either. I heard my name being called and looked in the direction. A 5'7" (5 feet, 7 inches) man in the standard armor with bright red skin and long white hair was waving frantically at me. I let a small smile slip onto my face. Jeice was a very flamboyant man and he was nice to be around once you got used to it. He was sitting with the rest of the Ginyu Force. They were always fun to be around.

"Hey boys." I sat between Jeice and Burter.

"Yuna! You gotta make me more of that shampoo for my hair! I almost ran out of it after the battle yesterday." Jeice whined while hanging onto my arm.

I chuckled and patted the top of his head even though he was much taller then my 5'2" frame. "Alright. Stop by later in the evening." He cheered and fist bumped the air.

"Yuna, you up for another race some time?" Burter asked looking down at me. Burter stood at the proud hight of 8'3" with blueish skin with spots, red irises that were missing pupils, and wearing the standard armor of everyone else. He claims to be the fastest in the universe even though I beat him all the time.

"Of course but only after everything has calmed down again." I smiled up at him.

He nodded in understanding, "I bet I'll be able to win against you this time! You hardly ever leave the med bay." What he didn't know was I used my speed all the time to get things done or to get to my patients quickly.

"How's it going Reptile?" Recoome asked. He was 7'7" with orange hair, a large chin, and a lot of muscles. He is very goofy but rude sometimes.

"Good Humanoid, but please, call me Doctor."

"Pssh! Like that will ever happen." I just sighed and shook my head. I was technically his superior I thought as I turned away.

"Haven't popped a blood vessel yet Captain Ginyu?" I joked with the captain of this special force.

"No, not yet. I'll be sure to come see you when I do." He grinned back. Captain Ginyu had light purple skin, black horns that stuck straight out of his head, along with a hight of 6 feet, 7 inches. He was very caring but he could be strict when need be.

I had finished eating by now. "I have things I have to do. See you guys around." I stood up.

"Bye Dr. Yuna." Guldo squeaked out. He was a green, small, and round alien with the hight of 3'3"; cocky and arrogant, I really did not like the small man.

I walked around the table and stopped behind Recoome. Before he could even turn around I pulled a paralysis injection out of my coat pocket. I stabbed Recoome in the neck and injected the light green liquid into him. He face planted the table with a loud bang. I waved at the rest of the Ginyu Force and walked away.

I heard Jeice yell, "she paralyzed you! Again!" They all started laughing. I smiled and shook my head; banter with them was fun sometimes.

Author's Note: What do you guys think about how I portrayed the Ginyu Force? It would be cool to hear your thoughts on the story. Have a good time everyone!


	4. Kuriza

Ch. 3

Back in the med bay Orlias was waiting for me. "We are ready when you are ma'am."

I gave him a look, "First I need the status report."

"Oh yeah... Sorry Doc," he lead me to a private room where he set the patient up in. "As of right now he is stable. Brain activity is minimal. I believe he may have been poisoned based on blood samples." I nodded my head while looking the patient over. " Your specialty is anything to do with plants, right Doctor?"

"It is." I confirmed, "most poisons are made from plants or animals." I walked over to a microscope and looked at the blood sample. There definitely seemed to be a foreign substance in the blood that caused the white blood cells to act unnaturally subdued. "Orlias, I want all the other patients checked for this and be sure to inform Med Bay 3." Med Bay 3 was the only one with the special healing tanks when someone needed to recover quickly or was in danger of dying.

"Yes ma'am!" Orlais bowed and left the room. I grabbed the blood samples from off the table and headed to my office. I tried cures I knew of that worked on similar poisons. After some trial and error, I found a cure that partially neutralized it but I had to make it more potent for it to fully cancel out the poison.

Orlais informed me that more patients were found with the poison in their systems. I gave him the cure, told him to distribute it out, and I got to work making more to be sure we had enough. After dealing with that and and the surgeries that needed to be done, it was early evening. I decided to start working on Jeice's hair concoction.

I gathered the herbs off the shelves In my office I knew I would need, along with my pestle and mortar. It looked like I would need to put in another order for herbs again. I grabbed a plastic container to put the finished product into when the concoction was created. I stood behind my desk as it was easier to grind herbs from a standing position. Grinding the herbs did not take long but mixing them together was hard because it quickly became gel like.

Just as I was putting the cap on the container the buzzer for the door leading into the hallway went off. A few seconds later Jeice bounced in. "Hey Yuna! Is my hair stuff ready?" He asked with a very intense look on his face.

"I just finished it." His face changed into a very happy smile.

"You're the best Yuna!" He ran around the desk and picked me up in a hug. I chuckled and patted his head. He put me back on my feet.

"Here. Now remember you only need to use it twice a week at most." I handed him the container.

"Thanks Doc." He reached the door and turned back around. "I almost forgot. Lord Frieza said he wanted you to go see him when you were not busy."

"Alright. Have a good evening Jeice." He was one of my favorite people to be around.

What would Lord Frieza need to summon me for though? I walked into the med bay to do my rounds then went to the recovery room across the hall. Everything seemed fine for the time being but I let Orlais know where I would be if he needed anything.

Now later in the evening I made my way to Lord Frieza's office. I pressed the buzzer then walked in. Lord Frieza was sitting at his desk this time working on the stacks of paper. He looked up and I bowed. He waved his hand in a lazy manner so I stood straight again. "You wanted to see me, my Lord?"

"I did. You are familiar with Icejin illnesses, yes?" He asked while scribbling away at the papers.

"I am. Are you alright?" I saw a smirk cross his face when I asked that question.

"I am fine. My son, Kuriza, on the other hand, is not." He stood up and walked towards the exit. "Follow me." I nodded and stepped into place behind him. Lord Frieza led me down the hall, just around the bend he stopped in front of a door. It immediately slid open. The room was small and at the far side was a small bed. Laying in it was a young Icejin with caramel colored bio-plates. He looked just like Lord Frieza except for the missing horns and in their place was a little point on the top of his head.

He seemed to be resting but not peacefully. I walked to the bedside and kneeled. I looked over my shoulder at Lord Frieza. "May I?"

"Go ahead." I nodded and turned back to the boy laying before me. I placed the back of my hand against his forehead. I gasped slightly at his cold temperature. Icejins have a lower body temperature so we can withstand colder environments then most other species.

I quickly scooped up the child in my arms and rushed past Lord Frieza. I reached my med bay in record time. I went into one of the three private rooms and laid Kuriza down. I called for Orlais to bring me a heating blanket though my ear piece. Not long after he rushed in with a heating blanket folded in his arms. "Turn it on," I ordered while swaddling Kuriza in the blanket.

Orlais quickly obeyed and adjusted the temperature to what I specified. Once the blanket started warming up I sighed in relief. The child would be fine for now. I walked out of the room to find Lord Frieza waiting for me. "Will he be alright?" He asked but he didn't sound concerned.

"You should have told me sooner." I said giving him a look. "He could have died because of his low temperature."

Lord Frieza shrugged, "I don't really care about him. He is just an heir I was forced to have."

I shook my head in disappointment. "He will be fine. As his Father you should come back to check on him in the morning."

Lord Frieza headed for the exit of the med bay. "I'm a busy man." Is all he said before he left. I shook my head in disappointment again at his attitude towards his only son. I walked back into the room where Kuriza slept to give a more through examination.


	5. Adorable

Ch. 4

When I entered the private room Kuriza was weakly trying to get out of the blanket. I walked to his bedside and he stopped to look up at me in confusion. "Where am I?" He asked in a weak voice.

"You're in my med bay. I'll be taking care of you." I said kindly and in a soft voice.

"Where's Father?" He said looking around the room.

"He probably went back to his office." Kuriza sighed when I said this. "It'll be alright." I reassured.

I tucked the blanket back around him and he pouted at which brought a small smile to my face. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Cold, tired, and sad. You're really nice." I chuckled at his answer.

"When was the last time you spent time with your mother?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

He looked down into his lap. "Mother doesn't want anything to do with me." That is probably why he is sick. Ice Jin children need to be around there parents a lot to form those bonds. If they are missing one of the parental bonds then they need to constantly be around the other parent or their body will start reacting violently to the separation.

I lifted his head with my hand. "Would you like to come sleep with me?" I needed to get him back to his original temperature but the only way was to be near either Lord Frieza or I; he could also stay in the heating blanket but I don't think he likes it.

He stared at me with big eyes. "Really? I've never done that before." He never slept with either of his parents? Poor kid. I unraveled him from the blanket and scooped him up in my arms. "You're even carrying me? You're the greatest!" He said happily.

"Well you're sick. You should be resting." All of a sudden he started shivering in my arms witch proved my point.

I walked into my office and around the half wall. I pulled the covers back with one arm and helped Kuriza with the other. I set him down in the middle of the bed. I walked into my bathroom and took off my lab coat and put it in a basket for dirty clothes. I walked back into my room to find Kuriza curled up in the blankets.

I walked over and he looked at me up and down. I had elegantly curved horns and neon green bio-plates that matched my eyes. My skin was a pale light blue. "You're so pretty!"

"Thank you Kuriza. My name is Yuna." I got under the covers with Kuriza and he immediately snuggled into my arms.

"I like you Yuna and you're warm." I shouldn't feel warm to him but it was probably because of his low temperature.

"Go to sleep Kuriza. I'll be here when you wake up." He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"W-will you tell me a story?" He asked shyly.

"Of course. Anything specific?" He shook his head and I hummed in thought. "Once upon a time there was an Ice Jin prince named Kuriza..." I used a technique my mother used on my little brother when he asked for stories. He was happily commenting on the story till they slowly dwindled into mumbles and eventually stopped. "...The end."

Kuriza had fallen asleep in my arms. It made a warm feeling swell in my chest. I pulled him closer and fell asleep myself.

I woke to the sound of my alarm. I quickly shut it off before it woke up Kuriza. I was laying on my stomach with a blanket over Kuriza and I. He was curled up like a cat and I had an arm around him. I checked his forehead. His temperature had definitely risen since last night but he still wasn't as warm as he should be.

I called out to him. "Kuriza… Kuriza, it's time to get up." He stirred. He looked around and rubbed his eyes until he saw me. "Good morning."

"You actually stayed with me! Awesome!" He bounced happily in place.

I sat up. "Come Kuriza, lets get you ready for the day." I did my morning routine along with taking care of Kuriza. He was surprised I would do such a thing and said it was normally himself or a servant that took care of him.

I pulled on my lab coat and picked Kuriza up. When I walked into my med bay Orlais was panicking because he couldn't find the boy as he was supposed to be in a private room. He looked at me then started babbling. I held up my hand and he silenced instantly. "He is fine Orlais. He is with me."

Kuriza let out a giggle. "He's funny."

"Orlais, find something that he can wear to keep him warm." Orlais nodded and took off, trying to get rid of the jitters of supposedly missing a patient. I looked down at the boy. "Would you like to spend some time with me?"

He threw his arms up in the air. "That would be so cool!" I chuckled at his excitement. Orlais came back with a small lab coat in hand.

"Dr. This is all I could find." He said handing it to me. I put Kuriza on the ground and kneeled to his hight.

"Do you want to wear this?" I asked him and showed him the coat.

"Yes! Then I'll look like you." I smiled and helped him put it on and used scissors to cut apart the back so he had room for his tail.

I turned to Orlais. "I'm taking him to breakfast. If you need me I'll be in the mess hall." Orlais nodded and continued with his duties. I picked Kuriza up and walked to the mess hall.

As I carried Kuriza in one arm and a tray of food in the other the mess hall slowly became quiet. I looked around and everyone was staring at us.I fixed my face with a dark glare "Can I help any of you?" Everyone whipped back around and the chatter started up again. I walked to the Ginyu Force table and sat down at the end next to Jeice. I settled Kuriza in my lap and let him eat of the tray of food I brought.

"What are you doing with Lord Frieza's kid?" Asked Recoome.

"He became sick yesterday and Lord Frieza asked me to take care of him." I explained. Jeice leaned closer to get a better look at the child and Kuriza leaned away. I put my hand on the top of Jeice's head and pushed him back to his original position, knowing he let me move him.

"He doesn't like you getting that close." As I said that I felt Kuriza's little tail wrap around my wrist of the arm that was holding him on my lap. Something about Ice Jins is that our tails are used to express emotions and is one thing that all Ice Jin understand but mean nothing to anyone outside of our race. I glanced down at him but he continued with eating.

"He's a cute little kid ain't he?" Captain Ginyu said. Kuriza's head shot up.

"Don't call me cute!" He yelled, flustered. I laughed at that.

I patted his head. "It's alright sweetheart." He huffed and went back to eating. I snagged some food to eat for myself off of the tray and Kuriza didn't seem to mind. "After he gets done eating I'll take him to see Lord Frieza. That man is a terrible father."

"I never see Lord Frieza and him in the same room." Burter stated. I felt Kuriza's tall tug on my wrist. I looked down at him.

"I'm done." Is all he said. I nodded and stood up.

"See you guys and please take care of our tray." I waved at them and Kuriza copied me. I heard Jeice let out a little laugh at that. "Kuriza, would you like to go see your father?"

He rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't want to bother him." I sighed but headed towards his office anyway.

Author's Note: How do you like the interactions with Kuriza? I find them absolutely adorable hence the name of the chapter. Oh and a shout out to Grievousorvenom for leaving the first ever review for the story! Thanks so much :D


	6. Father Son Time

I reached Lord Frieza's office with Kuriza in tow. The door was locked but the pad was on which meant he was probably in a meeting. I had an idea and pulled my lanyard from off my coat and slid my keycard into the card slot. It showed a green light and beeped once. I shouldn't be barging into his meetings but I wanted to see if my keycard would work. I handed my lanyard to Kuriza and he started playing with it.

The door opened and I walked in with Kuriza in my arms. I gave him the shush gesture and he nodded in understanding. Lord Frieza was back in his hover chair with both Dodoria and Zarbon kneeling on the floor behind him. They were discussing the attack two days ago. I stood near the door waiting for them to finish. Then Lord Frieza turned and looked at me. I dipped my head in respect.

"Ah, Dr. Yuna. We were talking about the poison that came up in the medical reports. Care to elaborate?" He eyed me with a smirk. I nodded and set Kuriza on the ground causing his tail to slide from around my wrist. Lord Frieza's eyes narrowed and darted to his son then back to me.

Kuriza took my hand instead and squeezed. I returned the action. "It was similar to a poison I have come across before. This poison causes brain wave activity to completely stop if given a large enough dose. I was able to use a more potent version of a cure for another poison with similar affects," Lord Frieza nodded and turned back to the window. He continued to talk with the two generals.

Kuriza tugged on my hand. I looked down at him and he handed back my lanyard. I gave him a smile and clipped it back onto my side pocket. The lanyard hung down my side. A couple minutes later the meeting came to a conclusion so Dodoria and Zarbon left.

Lord Frieza turned his attention to us. "Is he better yet?"

I shook my head, "If you keep leaving him alone then he will keep getting sick. He needs to be around you or his mother."

"But he seems to be doing just fine with you." He remarked, probably hinting at something that had already crossed my mind.

I sighed and kneeled to Kuriza's hight and took both his hands in mine. "Kuriza, would you like to spend more time with your father?"

Kuriza glanced over to Frieza who was watching us like a hawk. "It would be nice, but I don't want to bother him. I would like to spend more time with you too." I gave him a small smile.

I stood back up and picked up Kuriza. I floated off the floor and towards Frieza since he was in his hover chair. I plopped the boy into his father's lap. Kuriza looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head and Lord Frieza just looked confused. "Just let him sit with you for a while. Talk a little and get to know your son as his father. If you don't want to look at it like that then look at it as a responsibility you were supposed to take care of when he was born." I floated back down to the floor and looked up at them. "I am also willing to take care of him while he is on the ship."

It was probably one of the cutest things I have ever seen. Kuriza was looking excited but hesitant and Lord Frieza just looked like he was thinking really hard. "I'll be back to pick him up in a couple hours." I turned and walked right out the door.

"Bye Yuna!" I heard Kuriza yell. I smiled and went back to my med bay to get some things done.

~~~~~~~

Back in the med bay Orlais was waiting for me. "Hey Doc. All you have to get done today are checkups and clearing patients to leave the bay." I nodded and got to work. Many of the patients were cleared but the ones who were critical when they came in had to stay for a few more days.

I went to my office to do some paperwork when I noticed the calendar. I frowned realizing that my cold cycle would be arriving in about a week. I sighed. A heating blanket would have to suffice. Female Ice Jins go through a cold cycle where the body's core temperature drops very low. Males on the other hand go through heat cycles where their temperature goes very high above what it is supposed to be. They are supposed to balance each other out and to encourage finding a significant other.

I sat down and got to work on the single stack of paperwork that was waiting for me. Also filling out an order form for varies herbs from my home world and other planets we had visited that were still in tact.

A little later a buzz came from the door that lead to the med bay. Orlais came in looking terrified. Behind him was a satisfied looking Frieza and a sad Kuriza trailing behind him. "Dr. Yuna, L-Lord Frieza would like... um... to speak with you." I nodded and dismissed him with a wave of my hand. Poor Orlais scurried out the door as fast as he could without being impolite.

"How can I help you Lord Frieza?" I asked while gesturing for Kuriza to come to me. He ran around my desk and hopped into my lap. I moved the papers I was working on to the side and grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pen. I handed the pen to Kuriza and set the paper in front of him.

"I have another meeting soon. Watch Kuriza for the rest of the day." He ordered.

"Alright. Is there anything else?" I asked him.

"I should punish you for what you did. It was not your place." I frowned and he smirked. He glanced down at the calendar that was now visible. "Come by my office later this evening." He said and turned towards the door that lead to the hallway. He left the room with a strut only a satisfied leader could pull off.

Kuriza looked up at me. "He isn't gonna hurt you like he does to those other people will he?"

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be fine." I reassured. I hope I would be fine anyway. Lord Frieza was wrong when he said it was not place as it is instinct to want to make sure children are taken care of. Besides, if I didn't do it then who would have? Everyone was afraid of him and honestly I was to an extent. I've only heard stories and never seen him in action though. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

Author's Note: What are you're thoughts on this chapter? What do you think our dear Lord Frieza will do? I'm thinking of changing Orlais name because I don't think it quite fits him. Any suggestions?


End file.
